


Espelho Espelho

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Magic Mirrors
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aqui diz—espera, isso não pode estar certo.” Ele bateu em alguns botões no tablet enquanto Sheppard espiava sobre seu ombro. “Aqui diz que é um ‘portal para a alma’. Ele mostra o desejo do seu coração—ou talvez ‘o amor verdadeiro’. A tradução não está clara, e linguística é uma pseudociência na melhor das hipóteses.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espelho Espelho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mirror Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201789) by [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza). 



> N/A: Inspirada pela fic de Tarlan [Magic Mirror](http://archiveofourown.org/works/976632). Li o sumário e essa fic apareceu na minha cabeça, completamente formada como Atena saiu de Zeus. (Junto que isso foi TUDO o que li quando escrevi isso, então qualquer outra similaridade além da premissa é mera coincidência.)
> 
> Oh, e tormack foi criada por Cephalopod originalmente, acredito.

Eles o encontraram em um laboratório na torre do píer leste. O laboratório estava quase vazio—algumas cadeiras, uma longa mesa de laboratório, um console de dados, e o que parecia um espelho ornamentado. A borda era um prata fosco (naquadah, McKay suspeitava) com desenhos esculpidos nela. A superfície do espelho era lisa e clara sem uma mancha. McKay não teria pensado duas vezes (quantos laboratórios vazios encontraram em suas explorações de Atlantis?), mas tinha algo sobre o espelho, algum tipo de profundidade difícil de definir no vidro. Soava como vodu na sua própria cabeça, mas ele se aproximou do console mesmo assim.

“Você está vendo algo que eu não estou?” Sheppard perguntou, sua mão na sua arma quase casualmente.

“Não sei,” respondeu McKay distraído, pegando um tablet e o conectando ao computador dos antigos.

“Parece com um laboratório vazio para mim.” Sheppard andou em um círculo tranquilo pela sala. Ele parou na frente do espelho. “Mas esse é um espelho legal.”

“Conhecendo os antigos, vai te puxar pelos cabelos absurdamente longos e depositar mais dados do que seu cérebro de garoto voador consegue suportar.”

“Talvez isso vá incluir planos para uma armona matadora de wraith.”

“É, isso soa como os antigos que nós conhecemos e amamos,” replicou McKay seco. “Hmm.” Ele passou pelos dados no seu tablet. “Ah, sim, vamos lá. Ele faz alguma coisa. Sinto muito, Coronel, você vai ter que usar o espelho que já tem para arrumar o seu cabelo.”

“Ele faz isso naturalmente,” Sheppard disse na defensiva, passando uma mão pelo cabelo.

McKay o ignorou. “Aqui diz—espera, isso não pode estar certo.” Ele bateu em alguns botões no tablet enquanto Sheppard espiava sobre seu ombro. “Aqui diz que é um ‘portal para a alma’. Ele mostra o desejo do seu coração—ou talvez ‘o amor verdadeiro’. A tradução não está clara, e linguística é uma pseudociência na melhor das hipóteses.”

“‘Desejo do seu coração’?” Sheppard repetiu. “Como o Espelho de Ojesed.”

“Não é nada assim,” zombou McKay. “Ele analisa as ondas cerebrais ou algo assim. Nada de magia.”

“Qualquer tecnologia suficientemente avançada,” Sheppard começou.

McKay o interrompeu. “Tá, tá, tá.”

“Você vai experimentar?” Sheppard incitou depois de um momento.

“Sem chance! E se tentar me fazer ascender?”

“Não vai te ascender,” Sheppard o tranquilizou, mesmo que fosse inteiramente possível que fosse fazer isso.

“Você não sabe disso,” disse McKay, mas parou na frente do espelho mesmo assim, o encarando. Ele bateu na tela do tablet, e então ergueu os olhos novamente. “Acho que você só toca a moldura e pede para ele.”

“Vai então,” diz Sheppard com um pequeno aceno. Rodney zombou. Conhecendo os antigos, teria uma armadilha ou seria _projetado_ para fazer algo doloroso e/ou assustador (sério, quem constrói uma máquina que dá _tumores explosivos_ para as pessoas), e aqui estava Sheppard sem nenhum cuidado com a sua segurança.

“Não vejo você correndo para se voluntariar,” McKay reclamou. Ele revirou os olhos e, sentindo-se completamente como um idiota, tocou a moldura e disse, “Ok, me mostra o meu amor verdadeiro.”

Nada aconteceu.

Ele bateu no vidro. “Olá? Você deveria estar me mostrando o meu amor verdadeiro aqui.” Mas era só seu próprio reflexo.

Sheppard bufou. “Acho que é isso, Rodney.”

Rodney se virou para bater no braço dele. “Muito engraçado, Coronel.” Ele bateu no espelho de novo.

“Tente pedir o segundo melhor.” McKay podia ver Sheppard balançando as sobrancelhas no reflexo atrás dele, e McKay estava tentado a o bater de novo, dessa vez bem no sorriso.

“Não funciona,” McKay insistiu. “Ou talvez precise de um gene mais forte. Tenta você—mesmo que nós dois saibamos que só vai mostrar gatinhas alienígenas e uma puddle jumper.”

“Já tenho uma jumper,” disse Sheppard, ignorando completamente o comentário sobre “gatinhas alienígenas”. “Não é o desejo do seu coração se você já tem isso.”

“Pode ser ‘o amor verdadeiro’, nesse caso eu acertaria na mosca. Tenta.” Ele saiu do caminho, e Sheppard se moveu no seu lugar.

Ele limpou a garganta, colocou as mãos nos dois lados da moldura, e disse grandiosamente, “Espelho Espelho Meu, quem é meu maior amor de todos?” Ele sorriu para McKay, que revirou os olhos de novo.

Tudo o que McKay podia ver no espelho era Sheppard, com suas orelhas élficas e cabelo que não estava em conformidade com os regulamentos. Mas a expressão de Sheppard mudou por uma fração de segundo, tão rápido que McKay não teria visto se não estivesse encarando o reflexo de Sheppard na expectativa. Sheppard rapidamente retornou seu rosto ao seu sorriso usual, e McKay não podia ter certeza de que realmente tinha visto alguma coisa.

“Você viu alguma coisa?” McKay acusou, sua mente voando e criando teorias. Talvez ele mexesse com o córtex visual diretamente, como uma alucinação, e nesse caso só quem perguntasse veria o resultado.

“Nada,” Sheppard respondeu, mas sua voz soava um pouco estranha. “Teve estar quebrado, como você disse.”

“Huh,” disse McKay, indo de volta para o console. “Talvez eu consiga consertar.” Suas mãos começaram a se mover em antecipação.

“Eh, para que se dar ao trabalho?” Sheppard perguntou, empurrando McKay na direção da porta, tirando os fios do console no caminho. “Ele nem explode. Além do mais, é hora do almoço, e hoje nós vamos ter mais daquela batata roxa que você gosta.”

“Ooh, tormack,” disse McKay, seu rosto inteiro se iluminando. Comida sempre era uma boa distração. “Espero que seja assada hoje—oh, com um pouco daquele tempero apimentado que conseguimos em MX4-138...” Ele continuou falando enquanto Sheppard o seguiu para fora da sala, as portas se fechando atrás deles.

Para o imenso alívio de Sheppard, McKay pareceu esquecer sobre o espelho ou portal ou o que quer que fosse. Por alguns dias, pelo menos. Ele comentou sobre o espelho do nada durante o almoço um dia cerca de uma semana depois.

“Quer ir ver se eu consigo consertar o espelho do desejo?” ele perguntou entre mordidas do sanduíche de peru (bem, quase-peru).

“Você não tem tanques de água para dessalinizar?” Sheppard defletiu. Ele podia pensar em aproximadamente nove mil coisas que preferiria fazer do que passar mais tempo contemplando o “desejo do seu coração” ou o que fosse. Deixar que a Teyla o espancasse estava perto do topo da lista, bem como ficar na frente de um stargate no momento em que estabelecesse o portal. Ver Rodney ficar enamorado por qualquer loira gostosa que aparecesse no espelho nem estava na lista. Deus proíba que seja Keller. Sheppard não achava que tinha a estamina para ouvir Rodney se lamentar de cada decisão que fez desde que retornou para Pegasus se ainda tivesse alguma coisa por ela. Ele sofreu demais com isso quando eles terminaram e McKay explicitamente ainda gostava dela.

Além do mais havia aquela ridícula sensação tremulante no fundo do seu estômago quando Rodney perguntou para o espelho antes. Ele era um homem adulto, por Deus. Homens adultos não tem “sensações tremulantes”.

Mas Sheppard só disse, “Além do mais, tem vários laboratórios que nós ainda não exploramos. Por que não passamos pelo próximo andar da torre?”

McKay deu de ombros. “Carson disse que o espelho seria útil para a próxima psiquiatra.”

“Desde quando você se importa com o que é útil para doutores de qualquer tipo?” Ele estava provocando, já que já sabia que a resposta era “Desde que a nova psiquiatra acabou sendo uma loira gostosa.”

“Ei, sou a favor de fazer as pessoas se sentirem bem-vindas em Atlantis.” Sheppard bufou, e McKay corrigiu, “Ok, sou a favor de fazer mulheres gostosas que não estão aqui a tempo o bastante para me odiar se sentirem bem-vindas.”

Sheppard terminou seu almoço, deslizou seu pote de pudim na direção de McKay, e se levantou para levar sua bandeja. “Tenho que ir. Fuzileiros para treinar, papelada para evitar,” ele brincou.

“Ok,” disse McKay com a boca cheia de pudim. Ele engoliu. “Vou trabalhar no espelho essa noite. Se quiser ajudar, vou estar lá por volta das 2100.”

“Claro,” disse Sheppard sem se comprometer, sabendo que mesmo se ele disse para si mesmo que não chegaria perto do laboratório naquele horário, ele terminaria lá eventualmente, garantindo que McKay comesse e dormisse.

Mas por agora, ele realmente tinha fuzileiros para treinar, então ele limpou sua bandeja e saiu da cantina.

 

Por volta das 2230, o rádio apitou no ouvido de Sheppard. Era McKay. “Acho que consegui fazer funcionar. Vem testar para mim.”

“Claro, camarada,” Sheppard disse, colocando mais animação na sua voz do que realmente sentia. Mas ele foi até o laboratório. Ele encontrou McKay até os cotovelos no console, fios e cristais espalhados pela sua volta.

“Aqui, segura isso,” McKay instruiu, gesticulando com o queixo para a lanterna no chão. Sheppard a pegou. “Ótimo, aponta aqui.” McKay mexeu o cotovelo para indicar, e Sheppard obedeceu.

“Achei que você tinha consertado.”

“Consertei. Acho. Mas ainda não está funcionando para mim, então estou tentando aumentar a sensibilidade para fazer funcionar com genes mais fracos. Nem todos nós temos a cidade como nosso cachorrinho de estimação.” McKay tocou dois fios juntos. Eles soltaram faíscas, e McKay enfiou os dedos queimados na boca. Ele tocou o painel de dados que estava sobre o console sobre sua cabeça com o cotovelo que ele removeu do console. “Ah, aqui vamos nós,” ele disse com os dedos na boca, e se extraiu das entranhas do computador. “Quer testar?”

E ter que mentir para McKay sobre o que visse? “Não, obrigado. Vai você.”

McKay se levantou e foi para a frente do espelho. Ele colocou ambas as mãos na moldura e disse, “Mostre-me o desejo do meu coração.”

No espelho, nada aconteceu. Ele mostrava a expressão de expectativa de McKay, como Sheppard suspeitava. Se outras pessoas pudessem ver o que o espelho mostrava, ele tinha certeza de que McKay não iria mais estar falando com ele.

Mas então o rosto de McKay mudou. Ele ficou muito pálido, sua boca aberta. Ele ficou imobilizado por um longo momento.

“McKay?” Sheppard perguntou, tocando seu ombro.

McKay abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes. Ele gesticulou descontroladamente para o espelho. “Você consegue—?” ele coaxou.

Sheppard sacudiu a cabeça. “Tudo o que eu vejo é você,” ele disse, e por Deus, como isso era verdade. “Você está bem, camarada?”

McKay sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, sua boca com um peixe de novo.

“O que diabos você viu, McKay?” Sheppard exigiu. Parte dele não queria saber o que faria McKay reagir assim, e parte dele (uma grande parte) temia já saber.

“Eu só — preciso — de um minuto,” McKay conseguiu depois de outro momento.

“Ok, só senta e respira fundo,” Sheppard aconselhou, guiando McKay para um cadeira.

McKay sacudiu suas mãos na direção de Sheppard. “Será que você pode — eu preciso — estou meio que tendo uma crise heterossexual aqui, então se você pudesse me dar um pouco de espaço por um minuto, isso seria ótimo.”

Sheppard congelou. “Tendo uma — o quê?” Isso não podia significar o que ele pensava que significava. E mesmo que se significasse... Não, não podia pensar sobre isso agora.

McKay se sentou pesadamente, sua cabeça entre as mãos. Sheppard notou que ele estava balbuciando. “Mas você nem é _loiro_ ,” ele estava dizendo. “Loiro, porra, você nem é _mulher_. Por Deus, eu estive ignorando 49 por cento da população esse tempo inteiro. Eu podia estar transando esse _tempo inteiro_.”

Ele ergueu os olhos subitamente. “O que você viu?” Ele exigiu de Sheppard.

Sheppard mentiu por reflexo. “Nada, não funcionou, lembra?”

“Mentira,” disse McKay, se levantando. Ele apontou um dedo para Sheppard. “Você viu alguma coisa. Vi no seu rosto.”

“Rodney,” Sheppard avisou, dando um passo para trás. Mas McKay continuou na direção dele até que estava encurralado contra um parede.

“Eu sei que você viu alguma coisa, Sheppard. E você não estava surpreso. Você sabia que o espelho funcionava, e você mentiu. Você não queria que eu soubesse.”

“Rodney,” Sheppard disse de novo, uma nota de imploração na sua voz dessa vez.

McKay estava perto do seu rosto agora, com um dedo balançando acusatoriamente. “Me diz.” Sheppard não respondeu. Se isso ia ser o fim da amizade deles, certamente não seria Sheppard que faria isso.

McKay estava desorientado, olhos arregalados e um pouco selvagens. Ele fez um som como um grito suprimido por dentes cerrados, e então agarrou Sheppard pela nuca e pressionou seus lábios nos dele.

Sheppard não retribuiu o beijo, mas o fato de que ele não estava quebrando a cara de McKay ou fugindo sem palavras era encorajador. McKay se afastou e o soltou.

“Então...” McKay disse embaraçado, esfregando uma mão na nuca, um movimento que o lembrou de Sheppard assim que ele o fez. Ele limpou a garganta. “Acho que vou...” Ele fez um movimento interrompido na direção da porta, mas Sheppard agarrou seu braço.

Ele puxou McKay de volta e o beijou. Esse beijo era muito melhor, McKay pensou, com ambos os participantes realmente, bem, participando. Então Sheppard fez alguma coisa marota com a língua e McKay imediatamente parou de pensar.

Eles se separaram de novo vários momentos depois, sem fôlego. “Talvez não em um laboratório,” disse Sheppard, se movendo na direção da porta.

“É,” concordou McKay, pegando seu tablet e o seguindo. “Então, você vai me dizer o que você viu?”

“Você já sabe, McKay, Sheppard disse com um tapa atrás da cabeça de McKay.

“É,” McKay concordou de novo, um grande sorriso se espalhando por seu rosto. “É, eu sei.

 

Fim


End file.
